


Alien or God?

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deal, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Post - Avengers, loki took the wrong path, steve growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A life for a life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien or God?

When I was a child, I struck a deal, a deal with the devil as people would say except he wasn’t someone from heaven nor hell. He told me he came from the stars and I was a desperate child so I agreed, not fully knowing about what the cost meant but looking back at it now, he gave me a pretty sweet deal.

 

|| x ||

 

Brilliant white light emerged within the dusty room; a sickly looking blond boy stared at the second prince of Asgard through his watery eyes. Loki narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his nose from the foul smell, the woman lying motionless on the bed caught his attention as the boy tried to calm his sobs.

“Mister...have you come to take my mother?”

Loki’s head snapped to the boy’s direction, his little hands clutching the prince’s cape. Despite the boy’s similarities with Thor, Loki saw himself in him, small, weak and...pathetic.

“No, I simply took the wrong path.” He made a note on where that road lead to, it surprised him that a specific path took him to this place, usually he ended up somewhere far from civilisation. “Your mother, she still lives, I can still feel her life energy. Take her to the healers if you wish to keep her in this world.”

The boy desperately shook his head, “I’ve got no money, sir.”

Tears began to threaten the boy’s eyes once again and Loki found himself sighing in irritation. “No one will help you simply because you cry.”

“Can you help her, mister? Please! I don’t have much but I’ll try my best to pay you back!”

Loki looked down as the boy fell down on his knees begging, “A life for a life.” The boy nodded. “I cannot keep her by your side forever.” The boy nodded. “All I can do is lengthen her life...” The boy nodded. “...but only until you’re of age.”

“Then till I am eighteen?” The boy looked down, brows furrowed. “I accept.”

The prince closed his eyes, recited the healing song his mother had once taught him. Slowly, the colour of life surged from the deathly pale looking woman. The prince of Asgard fell onto his knees. “Give me your name, mortal.”

“Steve Rogers, sir!”

Loki faintly smiled as he looked at the young boy’s expression. “I will come for you when the time comes.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

|| x ||

 

Days passed in Asgard, years passed in Midgard. Loki knew the woman had died but he could not have the heart to receive his payment yet, he had watched him and his world...he couldn’t do it, not yet. Every hour or so Loki would find his way and seek for the boy through Heimdall until he had learnt how to keep tabs on Steve. Loki tried his best not to interfere in the boy’s life too much but he would get into reckless fights with men twice his size, what else was the god suppose to do?

Once the boy turned into a man far more acceptable to society, Loki’s agitation grew. War...they have taken millions of lives, perhaps it is best to get the payment now before it swallows him whole. Loki waved his hand into a circular motion and witnessed a fair woman with bright red lips kiss Steven as they sped up in some sort of transport. The prince tightly clutched his tunic; a storm began to brew within his heart. He lightly punched the spot, trying to calm whatever was happening to him. Loki’s actions halted as the awaited time finally came.

The god disappeared within a second.

 

|| x ||

 

Steve braced himself as the water gushed into the plane, his eyes widened as his lungs began to constrict.  _Somebody! Help me, help me!_ The man screamed in his head.

The god appeared before him, eyes full of concern. He ignored Odin’s tesseract as it fell. The two stared at one another. Frigga’s word rang clear in his head.  _“Do not play with mortal lives for even us gods cannot defy fate for every help we provide will rewrite their future.”_ Loki cleared his mind and focused on the mortal he grew so fond of, dying in front of him. He could teleport out, ignore all of this or get the both of them out but knowing Steve, he would return to that god awful war. He couldn’t risk it. The prince connected their minds.

“I have come to take what you owe me.”

Steve faintly smiled; a slight nod was given as an answer. The god recited the incarnations in his mind as ice slowly encased Captain America from head to toe. “I will come back for you.”

Steven smiled before the ice fully cased his head. “I’ll be waiting.”

The god felt the mortal’s energy diminishing as he placed a round shield by the captain’s side. “I will come back for you.”

 

|| x ||

 

The captain panicked as he continued to run around the streets of a city he once knew. It made it worse that the person he first saw was not the man who promised to come back for him but a woman and a room oozing with lies.

Fury handed him a familiar looking folder, the familiar blue cube and the face of a man he once knew greeted him. He accepted the mission with a hard heart. Steve fished out his sketchbook, he stared at the ruined sketches of his saviour, ruined by his own hands.

“He promised...promised...” The captain grabbed a fistful of his hair after throwing the sketchbook across the room. He had one reason of joining the mission, he needed to find out what had happened to man who descended from the stars and saved his mother’s life. He couldn’t be the same man who destroyed an entire research facility and killed innocent people for the cube. He couldn’t be like Schimdt...he just couldn’t.


End file.
